Uncle Grandpa
Uncle Grandpa is the main protagonist of the same name series. He is actually in the whole world's uncle and grandfather. When he comes to visit, he makes all the kids' wild dreams come true. Appearance He is a short older adult who wears black overalls with rainbow shoulder straps, a white collar shirt and wears a blue propeller hat that sits on top of his head (which has a prominent lump). He also has a brown mustache, with a tooth sticking out of it, and a large chin. He also wears a talking red fanny pack, known as Belly Bag. Personality Uncle Grandpa is very cheery, and the majority of the time happy. He likes to help others, especially his friends and mainly helps kids around the world. Uncle Grandpa seems to have a different array of magical powers, that range from time traveling and making clones of himself. Uncle Grandpa is always using these magical powers, with the assistance of his Belly Bag of course. At first Uncle Grandpa's plans seem dumb, but in the end his plans usually work in his favor and he ends up (not always) getting the job done. Trivia *The fact that he is everyone's uncle and grandfather is illogical as it just makes no sense but since he is a cartoon hero, he is allowed to break the rules of geneology (family trees). *In the pilot and Uncle Grandpa 2, he has hairy legs, flab over his eyes, bags under his eyes, and an "X" on his chin. *In the pilot episodes, Uncle Grandpa's propeller beanie hat used to be red, blue and yellow striped, but when the show was picked up, his propeller beanie hat is now completely blue. *It's possible that Uncle Grandpa isn't human. *Uncle Grandpa's catchphrase is "Good morning!" *As revealed in the episode Nickname, Uncle Grandpa's nickname is "Bobo" *As shown in Uncle Grandpa for a day, Uncle Grandpa is very addicted to peanut butter, even singing a song about peanut butter. *If he is everyone in the world's uncle and grandpa, that means everyone is one of his newphew grandsons and niece granddaughters and all of the moms and dad's brother father. *If he is everyone's Uncle Grandpa, that means that he is his own Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa has magical powers, and can pull anything out of Belly Bag to help him. *He is the only person that acknowledges Pizza Steve's bragging, and seems to believe in the false claims Pizza Steve usually makes. *In Mystery Dates, it is shown that he can walk on water and can go into space, this is also seen in the episode Tiger Trails. *Uncle grandpa likes to eat books and homework, as seen in the short Uncle Grandpa after Brain Game and in Uncle Granpa Ate My Homework. Gallery BEN 10 IN GRANDPIE AWARDS.PNG See Also *Steven Universe External Links *Uncle Grandpa (Character) - Uncle Grandpa Wiki Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Titular Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Immortals Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Nurturer Category:Incompetent Category:Reality Warper Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fallen Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Old Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Vehicular Category:Mascots Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Chaotic Good Category:Space Survivers Category:Parents Category:Global Protection Category:Fighter Category:Monster Slayers Category:Teleporters Category:Brutes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Remorseful Category:Pure of heart Category:Magic Category:Leaders Category:Size-Shifter Category:Adventurers Category:Strategic Category:Big Good Category:Empowered Category:Protectors Category:Villains turned to the Good Side